Item inspection systems are known in the art. Such systems typically use magnifiers to increase the effective resolution and decrease the effective picture element resolution area. Such magnification systems suffer from the drawback that magnification decreases light intensity, which requires more light to be directed to the inspection item. For a small inspection item, expensive items can be required to create sufficient light intensity. In addition, if the angle of incidence of the light is not controlled, flashing or other effects can occur due to coatings or other surface conditions of the inspection item that make it difficult or impossible to identify markings, defect indications, or other items of interest and for which the inspection is being performed.